The Trickster's son
by Catgirlz99
Summary: Zachariah took Sam from a motel room on his 9th birthday. He left the 9 year old in an ally, hoping he'd get picked up and cared for, but what he didn't count on was Sam being found by a certain trickster/archangel and, 14 years later, being in Springfield, Ohio, where a certain hunter is hunting a trickster. Spoilers up to and for season 5. Written by Emma
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**Zachariah has an idea, if Sam was raised by other hunters, without a brother, than he wouldn't care about Dean, and so say yes to Lucifer.**

**So on Sam's 9th birthday, he took Sam's memories of Dean and John and abandoned him in an alleyway where hunters would walk in a day's time. But he didn't count on a certain trickster finding and adopting the amnesic nine year old before they got there.**

**Prologue**

**Stolen**

* * *

Zachariah appeared beside Sam Winchester's bed in the motel room, he checked to make sure Dean was sound asleep, then grabbed Sam out of his bed, clapping a hand over his mouth to make sure he didn't wake his brother.

Sam struggled to get free, his eyes wide with fear.

Zachariah teleported them to an empty warehouse that he had prepared earlier and threw the youngest Winchester into a chair, forcing his hands behind his back and tied them roughly.

He placed a hand on Sam's forehead, preparing to take his memories of his family.

But Zachariah had underestimated his will to survive and get back to his brother.

Sam kicked out with one leg, hitting Zachariah's knee cap. He hissed, it hadn't hurt the angel of corse, but he decided that Sam needed to be taught a lesson to respect and fear him.

He conjured up a fire poker, red hot and smoking at one end.

He walked behind the chair and grabbed one of Sam's hands, peeling the fingers apart to reveal the palm of his hand. Zachariah smirked as he jabbed the end of the poker into Sam's hand, smiling wider as he screamed in pain.

Once he could smell the stench of burning flesh, he removed the poker and moved to stand in front of Sam, enjoying the tears running down his face.

As Zachariah stepped closer, Sam flinched away, breathing quickly out of fear and pain. Zachariah stepped on Sam's foot and grabbed the other ankle, snapping the bone.

Sam cried out in pain, more tears surfacing.

Zachariah smirked, then spun Sam's chair around and cut the ropes free. He dragged Sam out of the chair and threw him on the ground, pinning him and placing a hand on his forehead.

Sam struggled weakly, but was in too much pain to do anything else.

Zachariah finished removing the memories of Dean, his father, their quest for the demon, everything that made Sam who he was, only leaving the memories of supernatural creatures, and a deep set fear of angels.

He smiled, his job was complete.

* * *

Chapter 1

Something good.

Sam sat in the doorway, crying. He knew that he was being childish, but he couldn't help it, everything hurt, especially his hand and ankle.

"Are you okay?"

Sam looked up and saw a man with golden hair and a green jacket.

Sam shook his head, he couldn't bring himself to speak, he whimpered, fear etched in his features and lighting up his eyes.

The man smiled gently, trying not to frighten the child more "my name's Gabriel, what's yours?"

"Sam." It was barely more than a whisper, but Gabriel heard it all the same.

Gabriel looked closer, noticing that he was clutching his hand to his chest and that one ankle was swollen and purple.

He gently took Sam's hand and uncurled his fingers, revealing a round burn, too perfectly circular to be an accident.

"Who did this?" He asked, frowning.

"Y-You won't believe me." Sam stuttered.

"You can tell me, I think I'll believe you." Gabriel gently held Sam's uninjured hand, hoping to reassure him.

"I-It was an a-angel" Sam stuttering was worse now, he was shaking visibly now.

Gabriel's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

"I... I s-saw h-his wings, t-they were a sh-shadow, on t-the wall." Sam sobbed between heaving breaths.

Gabriel was horrified, why would one of his brothers torture a child, who had done nothing to him, and then just throw him out on the street. Anger made Gabriel see red for a second, before he managed to gain control, breathing deeply.

Sam saw the anger in his eyes, thinking it was directed at him, he stuttered,

"Please d-don't h-hurt me, I'm s-sorry, I d-didn't m-mean to, s-s-sorry."

He squeezed his eyes shut, terrified, not wanting to be hurt more.

He felt Gabriel touch his face and braced himself for pain, but instead Gabriel rubbed his thumb across his cheek, whispering softly.

"Shhh... It's okay, I'm not mad at you, I'm angry with my brother for hurting you, it's okay, your safe."

"Y-your b-brother? You're a-an angel?" Sam's eyes got wider, he started to shake, fresh tears ran down his face.

"No!" Gabriel exclaimed, "well, yes, but I won't hurt you, I'm a good angel, I'll protect you, I promise."

He smiled softly at Sam, still rubbing a thumb on his cheek, something Michael had done for him when he had been a fledgling, before he left heaven.

Gently, he picked Sam up, bridal style, and teleported to an empty field, creating a house.

He took Sam inside, and walked carefully to a bedroom.

Setting him down on one of the beds, he healed his ankle easily.

Taking his injured hand, he tried to heal it too, and frowned as nothing happened.

'Whoever did this to him must have used magic to stop it from being healed by other angels.' He thought to himself.

Shrugging, he conjured up some bandages and wrapped the hand gently, whispering comforting words the whole time.

He sat down carefully, so he didn't jostle Sam, and pulled the child onto his lap, letting him rest his head against Gabriel's chest, stroking his hair and whispering to him in enochian, rocking him gently till he fell asleep.

He smiled sadly, remembering doing the same thing for Castiel when Michael and Lucifer fought, trying to reassure the fledgling that everything would be okay even when he didn't believe it himself.

Gabriel smiled to himself, finally something good had happened.

He was glad for some company, there was only so much time one could spend by oneself before one went completely crazy.

As he held the boy to his chest, he felt a feeling spread inside him, something he hadn't felt since he left heaven. Love.

Gabriel swore to himself then and there, that he would take care of Sam.

What he didn't know was that the young hunter would fill the hole leaving heaven, and his brothers, had left behind.

* * *

**An- what do you think? Leave a review! Please! They're like cookies! (::) (::)**

**This will not be a sabriel fic, it's more fatherly love, Gabriel cares about Sam a lot, like family.**

**Review and tell me whether I should continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

** AN/ hi! I'm back with chapter 2! **

**Chapter title came from a Metallica song of the same name, it's not one of my favorites, it's a little slow in my opinion. But it was one of the songs I listened to while writing this. **

**Soulless666- I will try my best not to kill the story, but no promises:). and y****es, yes he will. That'll help ALOT. :) **

**This chapter contains happiness and a look into the daily lives of Sam and Gabriel.**

**Sam is 15, this chapter is inspired by- **

**In tall tales, Gabriel says that he's met hunters before, so this is that time. **

**Chapter 2**

**Nothing else matters**

Gabriel walked into one of the houses he had created for Sam to see said teenager hanging upside down from the chandelier, a book in his hands. When he saw Gabriel, he dropped the book on the table below him and pushed off, flipping mid-air and landing on his feet in the middle of the dining room table.

He looked at Gabriel sheepishly,

"Sorry..." He shifted awkwardly, staring at his bare feet, biting his lower lip.

"S'okay, we don't need this place anymore." Gabriel said.

"What d'you mean, we don't need this place anymore." Sam asked curiously.

"Well, kiddo," Gabriel began "I'm taking you with me this time, you can help me find some deserving people and help with the punishments."

Sam stood and stared for at least a minute, the leaped off the table and grabbed the very surprised archangel in a hug.

"Awesome!" Sam exclaimed, "when do we leave?"

"Now." Gabriel said, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder and teleporting them to a house he had prepared in advance.

Sam grinned, "do I get to help with thinking up creative stuff?" He asked eagerly.

Gabriel smiled, "sure kiddo, just let me find some deserving dickbags first."

Sam grinned, then frowned slightly,

"you won't kill anyone, right?"

"Don't worry, my promise still stands, no deaths."

Gabriel ruffled Sam's long hair, then gestured to his feet,

"Go put some shoes on and we'll go out for supper."

* * *

Sam heard the doorbell ring, curious, he jumped off his bed and poked his head around the corner, looking into the hall, and the doorway.

Two men in suits stood in the doorway, talking to Gabriel.

Sam tried to duck back into his bedroom, but one of the men spotted him.

"Who's that?" He asked.

Gabriel looked behind him, as if he hasn't known Sam was there,

"that's my son, don't mind him, he's really shy."

Sam knew instantly from the fact that Gabriel had called the usually friendly teen shy that something was wrong, but he swallowed his fear and poked his head around the corner again.

"Can we talk to him?" The other man asked.

"Sure," Gabriel said, then he turned to face the hall, "it's okay Sam, you can come out, their FBI agents, everything's fine."

Sam crept around the corner and walked up to the door, eyes cast down so that he didn't have to look at the so called "agents".

"How old are you?" The older of the two asked.

Sam just looked at the floor, it was a code that he and Gabriel had decided years ago, if the FBI were actually FBI, Gabriel would introduce Sam as his younger brother, if they were hunters, he would introduce Sam as his son who's mother had died recently, causing him to quit talking.

"Hey, kid, answer me, can you talk?" The younger man snapped at him, taking a step forward.

Gabriel glowered at him, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Why don't you come inside, Sam, can you make us some coffee?"

Sam nodded and walked into the kitchen. He could here Gabriel telling the hunters their cover story.

"He's fifteen, sorry 'bout that, he lost his mother recently, he won't talk to anyone, not even me."

"Aren't you a bit young to have a fifteen year old son?" One of the hunters questioned.

"I'm 35, that's not that young, it's kind of a long story." Gabriel deflected the question neatly, and Sam mentally congratulated him on the quick thinking.

"Alright, we'll be going now, thanks for your time." With that, the hunters stood, shook Gabriel's hand, and left.

Sam abandoned the half made coffee and walked into the dining room.

"Hunters?" He asked.

Gabriel nodded. "They think I'm a trickster."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "you ARE a trickster."

Gabriel shook his head.

"No, I'm THE trickster, not A trickster." He said, grinning.

"Can I go poke around?" Sam asked hesitantly.

Gabriel paused before answering, "okay, kiddo, just be careful, and don't let them see you."

Sam nodded, excited to finally be able to help with something.

* * *

Sam was under the window at the house the hunters were in.

It was too old to be rentable, so they were probably just saving money and staying in the abandoned cabin.

The window Sam hid under was half open, that meant that he had to be careful not to make any noise.

It also meant that he could clearly hear the conversation the hunters were having.

"I think it's probably that guy, what's his name, with the kid."

"Why?"

"Think about it, he moves to town, a day later, all these weird, trickster-like things start happening."

"Are you sure we should kill them, I mean, they haven't killed anyone, an the one guy, he's just a kid."

"He's a trickster, they both are, they're supernatural creatures. They need to die."

"Can tricksters even HAVE kids?"

"I guess they can, if they couldn't, how would there be more tricksters?"

"They're immortal, idiot. They don't need to have kids."

Sam slid away from the window, he didn't need to hear more.

* * *

Gabriel sat in the living room, trying to think up a plan.

A part of him really wanted to get Sam and fly as far away from the hunters as possible, another part wanted to track them down and smite their sorry little ass for even thinking about hurting Sam. He knew the teen could look after himself, but he had become very attached to the kid, after he practically saved his life the night he'd found him in an alley, with no memories of who he was, only that his name was Sam and that he'd been taken from his family by an angel.

Gabriel's musings were interrupted by his phone ringing. He rolled his eyes and stood, walking over to the phone, he picked it up, frowning at the unfamiliar number.

"Hello, Daniel Arkman here."

"Hey, Bobby, its Dean, what's the... Wait. Sorry, wrong number." The phone clicked as the caller hung up.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, "okay." He mumbled.

Glancing at the time on the phone, he started in surprise.

'Nice,' he thought to himself, 'I almost forgot about supper.'

Walking down the hall he yelled to the teenager locked in his room reading,

"Sam! What'd you want for supper?"

Gabriel frowned when he didn't answer,

"Sam? Kiddo? You in there?"

Gabriel was starting to panic, Sam always told him before he went anywhere, he'd never sneaked out before, he knew that Gabriel would let him do pretty much anything.

Gabriel walked up to his door and eased it open.

His heart sank. Sam's room was empty, and as Gabriel walked forward, his foot bumped something lying on the floor. Picking it up, Gabriel realized that it was the book Sam had been reading.

That was when Gabriel realized something was wrong, Sam would never leave a book lying on the floor, everything was always neatly arranged.

His suspicions were confirmed when he found a note sitting on Sam's bed.

_If you ever want to see him again, come to the abandoned factory on the west side of town at 8. No sooner, no later. _

Gabriel's fist clenched, crushing the note into a ball of paper. He reached a hand inside his jacket and pulled out something he hadn't used in a long, long time.

His angel blade.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- hey there, I'll bet you all want to salt and burn me for the last chapter. Sorry... **

**Just an FYI, I will answer any questions left in reviews. I will answer anything from what's my favorite AC/DC song (it's a tie between Hells Bells, Rock and Roll Ain't Noise Pollution and Shoot to Thrill.) to if Castiel will be in this story (still unsure on that, he may have a brief cameo) **

**Just don't ask anything stalkerish, I won't answer.**

**Winchestersfordawin- you mean the chainsaw, not the tiny scissors. And yes, he's awesome (Yeah, I googled it, Grell is defiantly a guy.) **

**Casey- don't worry, he will:) no one messes with Gabriel and lives to tell the tale. The hunters aren't anyone in particular. Come on Casey, you know I can't resist a perfect opportunity for hurt Sammy and caring Gabriel. **

_**bold italics are visions**_

_italics are flashbacks _

**Chapter title comes from a movie of the same name, it's a good movie. It's about a group of boys (four I think) that go looking for a dead body. **

**Yeah, that's the kind of movies I watch. **

**Enjoy!**

**-Emma! **

Chapter 3

Stand by me.

Gabriel stood outside the factory, waiting. He knew they were close, and that Sam was with them.

When they came around the corner, Gabriel let out a strangled gasp.

Sam was being dragged by the shorter of the two men, his T-shirt and shoes were gone, and he was covered in blood. It was matted in his hair, covering his chest and arms and staining his jeans. There was a black blindfold tied over his eyes and his hands were cuffed in front of him.

The hunter holding Sam smirked at Gabriel.

"So, trickster, how do we kill you? We asked the kid here, but he didn't seem to know." He said, still smirking at him.

Gabriel let the angel blade slide out of his sleeve.

"You don't."

The hunter's eyes widened, and he pulled a knife out of his belt and held it at Sam's throat,

"stay back!" He yelled.

Gabriel looked at him, his eyes unforgiving.

Lightning crashed, illuminating the shadows of Gabriel's wings on the wall.

Pointing his angel blade at the hunter, Gabriel held up one hand, smiled, and snapped his fingers.

The hunter holding Sam exploded, showering the other hunter and Sam in bits of flesh and blood. Without the support, Sam fell to the ground, limp.

Gabriel walked to the other hunter and stabbed him, yanking the blade out of his body, Gabriel cleaned it on the man's shirt, then tucked it in his jacket.

He ran to Sam's side, tapping the hand cuffs to unlock them, gently untying the blindfold. When it fell away, Sam's eyes moved to look at Gabriel.

"You came." He whispered.

"I'll always come." Gabriel said, pulling him into his arms.

"They were going to kill you." Sam whispered, his voice shaking.

"Only another archangel can kill an archangel, kiddo, don't worry 'bout me."

Sam smiled sleepily, "thanks..." He whispered.

The last thing Sam felt before he fell unconscious was Gabriel's grace wash over him, healing the slashes and bruises that decorated his chest and arms, making him feel safe and comfortable,

* * *

**8 years later **

**Springfield, Ohio. **

Dean frowned at the librarian he was interviewing about a recent death.

"What do you mean, there are rumors?" He asked.

"Well, there's no evidence, but the whole neighborhood knows that he's a criminal, personally, I think Daniel was the one who offed him."

"Daniel?"

"Daniel Arkman, him and his brother, what's his name, umm...Sam, yeah, Sam and Daniel Arkman."

Dean frowned, the name Sam seemed familiar, but Dean didn't know why and it drove him crazy.

"Why did he do it?"

"Oh, they've only been here a couple months, but Daniel seems more like a father to Sam than a brother, he's really protective."

"And why do you think Daniel killed Tom Maracas?" Dean interrupted.

"I was getting to that." She said icily "Tom followed Sam when he left the library, and..." She trailed off.

"And what?" Dean asked.

"It sounds insane, I know. But Daniel appeared beside Sam and snapped his fingers, and Tom fell over dead, then Daniel put his hand on Sam's shoulder and they disappeared."

* * *

Sam was pacing, anger threatening to explode.

"Why did you have to kill him?!" He demanded.

"If you could have read his thoughts, you would've wanted him dead too." Gabriel snapped back.

Dishes started to rattle and the lights flickered. Sam took a deep breath and opened the door.

"I'm going for a walk." He snapped.

* * *

Sam strode down the street, trying to calm himself.

The powers he had accidentally used had given Sam a headache. One that pounded in his head like a jack hammer.

Now that Sam thought about it, this was one of the worst headaches that his telekinesis had caused, the really bad ones were usually incorporated with visions.

Sam paused, it was late at night, he was in a deserted street, and he might be having a vision. Scratch that, he probably was having a vision. The first time he'd gotten one Gabriel had helped him by whispering enochian and gently rubbing his back while Sam held his head and moaned in pain. He'd never had a vision alone before, and Sam was scared. He didn't like being alone when he wasn't in full health and able to fight off an attacker.

Now that he thought about it, Sam was very co-dependent. The thought of being alone terrified him, although he did have a excuse for that, being kidnapped from your bedroom and tortured by insane hunters did have that effect on people. Sam never had opened his window more than an inch after that night.

A quick flash of white light confirmed what Sam had guessed. It was a vision.

He staggered into an alley before collapsing to the side, hidden from prying eyes.

* * *

**_Sam saw himself, who he immediately dubbed vision Sam. _**

**_Vision Sam was running from something, something large, scary and probably hungry. _**

**_It leapt out of the bushes and landed on vision Sam, pinning him to the ground. Now that he could see it clearly, Sam realized it was a werewolf. _**

**_The werewolf opened its jaws and vision Sam yelled something real Sam found kind of strange._**

**_"DEAN!" Vision Sam yelled, panic in his voice. _**

**_An answering yell sounded from the trees to his left._**

**_"SAMMY!" _**

* * *

Sam came to laying on his side, with someone, probably Gabriel, rubbing his back.

"What happened?" He asked.

Sam frowned, Gabriel's voice sounded strange, but Sam assumed it was just a side affect of the splitting headache.

"Vision." Sam said shortly, "'nother one."

A thought occurred to him then, "Gabe, who's Dean?"

The person who Sam assumed was Gabriel started in surprise.

"How did you...?" He asked.

Sam spun and scrambled into a sitting position, looking at the person who was definitely not Gabriel.

He had short, spiky, dark blonde hair and green eyes. One hand was still slightly outstretched, the other rested on a shotgun.

That was what caused Sam to leap to his feet, leaning on the alley wall for support.

"Hunter." Sam said, no doubt in his voice.

The guy frowned, "are you psychic or something?"

Sam's eyes widened, "no, not psychic, not a t-trickster, I s-swear, I-I'm adopted, n-not my b-biological brother." He stuttered, shaking.

"Not a trickster? I never said anything about a trickster... And who's not your biological brother?"

Sam felt his heart drop. Sinking to the ground, he shut his eyes.

"Just make it quick." He said

"What?" The man asked.

"Just kill me, you look nicer than the other guys, so just kill me, not like them."

"What? What other guys?"

"The other hunters, the crazy ones, with a thing against tricksters." Sam opened one eye as he said this, the guy still hadn't pulled out a weapon, and Sam had an idea why.

"Y-You're going to t-take me."

The stutter was back now, and Sam hated it, he was trying to face his fate with some sense of dignity, but the stutter made that impossible.

"Take you where?" The hunter asked, sounding confused.

"You know where." Sam had managed to regain control over the stutter, and was looking up at the hunter with fire in his eyes.

Now he looked really confused, and Sam mentally congratulated him on his acting.

"I honestly don't." He said, still feigning confusion.

"You know, your little secluded hideout, what is it this time, a warehouse? Another old factory? What do you have in there? A table? Chair? One of those fancy bed-like things with a pillow so I can rest my head while you carve into my skin asking questions I don't know the answer to but you keep on cutting and tearing anyways because apparently making me scream is amusing to you sick, twisted bastards, because even if I've never killed anyone, you don't care because my only family is a trickster and to you that makes me a monster." Sam hissed.

The mans mouth opened and closed several times, bearing great resemblance to a fish, before he finally managed to speak.

"why would I do that?" He asked.

"Because your a hunter. And that's what you do, you kill us, the so called 'monsters', has it ever occurred to you that we have family too?"

"So, your not human?" The hunter asked.

"Not completely." Sam answered.

"I'm sorry, you honestly don't seem that bad." He said, somewhat sadly, "But you're a supernatural creature and, yeah. Sorry."

The hunter pointed the gun at Sam's head, about to pull the trigger, when a quiet voice behind him said,

"You don't want to do that."

And then everything went black.

**AN- uh oh, Dean just pissed off an archangel. Bad Dean. **

**Just an FYI, Dean is kind of cold in this, in my opinion, Sam helped Dean stay a little more kind to the monsters and stuff.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- does anybody read the AN? Anyone? Hello? *looks around empty room* ANYBODY?! **

**Gabriel: Emma, I don't think they do, you can stop yelling now. **

**Emma: fine. Be that way. *sulks in corner* **

**sorry it took so long to update, I was at a cabin with no wifi!:( then the wifi at home quit working, so yeah, sorry. **

**Kittyhawk09- Dean isn't my favorite character, but I wouldn't make him explode... He would die much slower and in a more amusing way... Like Mystery Spot! **

**Thanks! **

**Yes, he's 23. **

**Casey- you've tried to exorcise me already. No, not smited, worse... *maniac laughter* **

**Soulless666-thanks, and true. **

**Disclaimer- not mine, if they were mine, hammer of the gods would have ended very differently. **

**Chapter 4**

**Family ties. **

* * *

Dean woke in a dully lit room, his hands were free but he could clearly see a thick iron door with a small barred window. Outside the cell was a hallway, looking like it came out of a normal house with a happy family and a dog, not a dungeon or a creepy old mansion where you'd think a supernatural creature would live.

Dean stood and walked to the door, his head, surprisingly, didn't hurt, although he was hungry. Now that he thought about it, Dean swore he could smell bacon cooking.

A yell from the kitchen confirmed his suspicions.

"Sam! Breakfast! And check on Dean-o while you pass, if you don't mind."

A face popped up in the window, startling Dean, he fell backwards and glared up at Sam.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, "Ga-Loki! He's awake!"

"See, I told you he was alive, I didn't want to kill him, so he isn't dead." Loki called back.

Dean frowned, things wert looking to great for him, he had been captured by a trickster GOD, not just any trickster, and apparently he has a brother, who's name is Sam. That made Dean want to strangle something, it was like rubbing salt in the wound. Dean missed his Sammy, his little brother, his dead little brother. Dean's whole world had been ripped apart that night Sammy had disappeared, and they had searched for years, before they were forced to accept that Sammy was gone, and he wasn't coming back.

A new face appeared in the window, he was smirking at Dean and had a lollipop in his mouth.

Removing the lollipop to speak he said,

"Hello, Dean, like your new room? You'll be staying for a while, after all, I can't just let you out so you can go and find your father and bring him here."

Dean glowered at the short trickster,

"Why am I here?" He snapped.

Loki seemed to consider this for a moment, frowning slightly and placing a finger on his chin.

"Lets think, I dunno, maybe 'cause you TRIED TO SHOOT MY ONLY FAMILY?!"

Dean flinched slightly, it was a tiny movement, but Loki saw it anyways.

"Scared?" He asked, his tone of voice mocking, "Why don't you run along to mommy then, oh wait, she's DEAD."

Dean snarled, "Don't you dare talk about my family."

Loki flicked his wrist, making the door swing open. With a casual wave of his hand, he threw Dean against the far wall and watched the hunter slide down, before twirling a finger in midair, making ropes materialize and tie Dean's hands behind his back.

Loki sighed dramatically.

"Saaaaaam? Wanna come say hi?" He called.

Sam appeared in the doorframe, a reproachful look on his face.

"G-Loki, is this really necessary, he didn't really do anything, I mean, sure he tried kill me, but, at least..." Sm trailed off.

"At least what?" Loki asked.

"At least he's not like the others." Sam said, biting his lip.

Loki's eyes darkened, "they should be thankful that I was so focused on saving you, I killed them too quickly, they deserved far worse."

Loki then turned his gaze back to Dean.

"Do you even HAVE any other family besides your father and little brother?" Loki asked, then seemed to reconsider, "oh, wait, he's dead too."

Dean's look turned murderous. "Don't you DARE, you son of a bitch."

Dean leaned forward, and as he did, his amulet swung forward and caught Sam's eye. He blinked, his mind telling him that there was a memory with that amulet, something just out of reach.

A light flashed behind his eyes, and his head exploded with pain.

Sam dropped to the ground with a scream, clutching his head, his body twitching and jerking.

Loki dropped down beside him, eyes wide with panic. His head snapped around to glare at Dean.

"What did you do to him?!" Loki demanded.

"I didn't do anything!" Dean said, staring at Sam's seizing body.

Loki turned back to Sam, who had stopped screaming and was now lying still on the floor, twitching ever so often, as if he was being electrocuted.

Loki pulled Sam up so that his head was resting against the trickster's chest, whispering softly in his ear while running a hand through Sam's tousled hair.

"It's okay kiddo, I've got you, it's all right, shhh." Loki whispered.

Sam's eyes opened slowly, and he blinked several times before his eyes focused on Loki.

"W-what was that?" He whispered roughly.

Loki helped him sit up, frowning.

"I don't know, it was like a really intense vision or something."

Sam shrugged, running a hand through his hair.

"Maybe it was a memory or something, from when I was little." He suggested, frowning.

Loki shrugged, and got to his feet, facing Sam and Dean. Biting his lip, he stood there, thinking. His mouth opening as if to say some thing. Then he froze, a confused look on his face, he slowly looked down at the silver blade that emerged from his chest.

Loki fell to his knees, looking up at Sam. He raised one hand and snapped his fingers.

Sam barely noticed the door appear behind him and Dean's ropes come undone, he was too busy staring at the very familiar angel standing in the doorway.

Zachariah smiled as he twisted the angel blade buried in Gabriel's back.

Gabriel's eyes and mouth glowed with a silver light, he slumped forward, falling off the end of the blade, and, with a blast of white light that practically blinded Sam, fell still, a pair of huge wings burned into the floor.

Sam felt like the world has slowed down, why wasn't everything stopping? Gabriel couldn't be dead, it had to be fake, it had to be.

Sam was falling, his world tumbling in a downward spiral towards the deepest, darkest part of hell. He didn't register when Dean grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room, running down the street, hiding in an alleyway.

Dean's voice cut through the cloud in his mind.

"Look, sorry about your... Friend, but you need to tell me what the hell that was and, more importantly, how do I kill it."

Sam looked up at him from where he was sitting, slumped against a wall, blinking away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"He wasn't just my friend, Gabriel was my family, he was my father, my brother, he was the only thing I had"

Dean softened slightly at the mention of family, as if remembering someone.

"I still need to know how to kill the bald guy." He said, slightly apologetically.

"Don't you get it?!" Sam snapped "You can't kill an angel without an angel blade."

"Wait, he's an angel? Like, fluffy white wings and a halo angel?!" Dean asked disbelievingly.

"Gabriel's wings were gold." Sam said sadly, "and I don't think he had a halo."

Dean frowned, "wait, who's Gabriel?"

Sam looked him, mildly annoyed at his lack of thought, "Loki." He answered shortly, "it's his own form of witness protection." He looked down at the ground, sadness overwhelming him like a blanket of darkness, "and now he's gone." Sam's voice broke, and something made him want to tell the complete stranger in front of him everything, like a bizarre sense of trust that Sam should not have for someone that tried to kill him less than 24 hours ago.

"Gabriel was my family, I don't know if I had parents, siblings, anything. Zachariah took my memories, left me to die, alone and forgotten. Gabriel save my life," Sam held out his left hand, showing Dean the circular scar left by a burning metal rod, "he was the only thing I had, the only family I have ever known, and now, he's gone."

* * *

**AN- Holy mother of Chuck. I think something in me shriveled up and died. Probably my compassion. I feel soulless, sorry guys, that was really sad, I'm so sorry. **

**Kevin: that was evil Em, you made me sad, that was just plain evil. **

**Emma: But not as evil as...Gadreel. **

**Kevin: That is not nice, you are not aloud to bring that up. **

**Emma: what are you gonna do about it, my sleep deprived little prophet. **

**Kevin: I'll tell Gabriel you killed him. **

**Emma: oh no, don't you dare. **

**Gabriel: hi Emma, so get this, Kevin just came up to me an said something about me DIEING. Wasn't hammer of the gods bad enough? **

**Emma: you'll come back! **

**Gabriel: good. I better. **

**Sam: why the hell am I an emotional wreck?! **

**Emma: cause you are. **

**Anyways, I'll update soon, promise. **

**I'm listening to Heat of the Moment right now and getting rather emotional, I miss Gabriel! 4 episodes was not enough. (5 if you count Meta Fiction.) I need more Gabriel! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- heyo! I'm back! **

**I'm so sorry for killing Gabriel, but I had to force Sam and Dean to work together, there is a reason for all of this. **

_Italics are flashbacks. _

**_Bold italics are visions/memories _**

**Chapter 5 **

**Lockdown **

"Dammit!" Dean cursed as he turned away from the police officer and his car that was blocking the road.

He climbed back into the car, turning it around and driving away.

"They've got every road in and out of the city blocked off, no one gets in or out, we're on lockdown, Sammy." Dean abruptly stopped talking as he said Sam's name.

Sam glanced at him, frowning. "Why are you always flinching when you say my name?" He asked, his voice guarded, he still hadn't forgot that Dean had tried to kill him less than two days earlier.

"It's nothing." Dean snapped, his gaze far away, remembering a time long ago.

* * *

_Dean rolled over in his bed, clicking on the lamp with one hand, rubbing his eyes with the other. _

_"Sammy?" He asked sleepily, "you there?" _

_Dean frowned when he revived no reply; maybe Sam was in the bathroom?_

* * *

Dean shook of the memory, glaring at the road. "It's nothing." He repeated.

Sam shrugged, it didn't seem important, giving the circumstances.

After all, they were trapped in the city, angels and policemen guarding any exit. Zachariah wasn't letting them leave easily.

Sam stuck his hands in the pockets of his jacket, trying to think of something to get them out of here, stop Zachariah, stay alive, do anything other than just driving pointlessly around the city.

* * *

Dean pulled over, parking by an alleyway.

"We should get some sleep, they'll probably find us eventually, at least this way we'll be well rested."

Sam watched Dean sink down in his seat, moving around until he was comfortable.

Leaning back, Sam tried to sleep, but it wasn't easy. Whenever he closed his eyes the image of Gabriel laying dead on the floor, a pair of huge ashen wings stretched out on the floor and walls, appeared and he had to open his eyes again.

He moved to take his hands out of his pocket, but something inside one rustled. Pulling it out he saw that it was the wrapper that Gabriel had taken off the lollipop he had eaten the morning that Dean had woken up.

There was something on the back, and when Sam looked at it, he realized it was writing.

* * *

_Dean Winchester John Winchester _

_Michael_

_Sam Winchester (Azazel) _

_Lucifer? _

_Zachariah. _

_1992 _

* * *

Sam stared at the wrapper in confusion, what did this mean? Was it some kind of code?

And who was Sam Winchester?

Sam ran a finger over the words, his lips forming the words.

"Winchester." He whispered.

Something about that seemed familiar, something just out of reach.

A white light flashed behind Sam's eyes, and he realized to late that it was the same thing that had happened when he had seen Dean's amulet.

* * *

Dean wasn't really sleeping, he was lying awake thinking about Sam, the trickster, who had just waltzed into his life and screwed everything up.

He leaned his head against the window, thinking.

* * *

_Dean climbed out of bed to see the bathroom door ajar, with the light off, no Sammy in sight. _

_"Sam?" He called, panicking. _

_Running to the door, he checked the salt line, and seeing it intact, relaxed slightly. _

_Maybe he just needed some fresh air. Yeah, that was it; Sam probably had a nightmare and went for a walk. Dean tried to convince himself, searching for some other possible reason that Sam was gone. The motel door was locked and bolted, the salt lines were in place, everything was where it should be, even Sam's jacket was hanging on the back of a chair. _

_Then Dean realized, Sam would never leave without his jacket, it was only 30 degrees outside and Sam would be cold. _

_His hands shook as he grabbed the phone, dialing his dad's number as fast as possible. _

_"I'm in the middle of something, what is it?" _

_"Dad, Sam's gone." _

_"WHAT? Are all the salt lines intact? Are you sure he didn't just wander off?" _

_"Yes, I'm sure, all the salt is good." _

_"Hold on Dean, I'll be there in an hour." _

* * *

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts by a thump, Dean turned to look at Sam in time to see his head slump back, eyes rolling.

Dean stared as Sam started seizing, one hand holding what looked suspiciously like a candy wrapper, the other twitching and grasping for something invisible.

"Sam! Hey, Sam! Wake up! Sam? Sam?"

Dean shook the other mans shoulder, growing more and more worried, which was ridiculous, Sam wasn't even human, and Dean was a hunter.

Sam's eyes opened suddenly, searching desperately for something.

He turned to Dean, one hand grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him closer, and Sam's gaze fell on Dean's amulet. He stared at it for a few seconds, his eyes wide.

"No...This- this isn't possible." He whispered, releasing Dean's shirt, scrambling backwards, one hand reaching for the door. It opened suddenly, causing Sam to fall backwards out of the car, falling literally at the feet of a man with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a beige trench coat.

He shook his head, sighing

"This has gone too far, they will not consent by force, nor will changing the past change their family ties." The man mused, his head tilted slightly to the left.

Sam looked at the man suspiciously, unsure how to proceed. He moved to say something, but Dean beat him to it.

"Who the holy hell are you?" he demanded.

The stranger tilted his head even more than before,

"I am Castiel, I understand that Sam has proficient knowledge of angels in this reality?"

Dean stared at Castiel, confused.

"What do you mean, this reality?" he asked.

Castiel sighed, shaking his head again.

"The damage is far more extensive than I originally thought."

Sam stared at him,

"You're not making any sense!" he said, thoroughly confused.

Castiel looked ready to explain, his mouth slightly open, when the sound of fluttering wings stopped him.

"Hello Castiel." Zachariah said, smiling faintly.

Stepping forward, angel blade in hand, he looked Castiel in the eyes.

"Step away from the Winchesters, Castiel, or I will not hesitate kill you."

Castiel glared at the other angel, his gaze stony.

"This is wrong, Zachariah, this will not bring about the Apocalypse. Dean will not sacrifice himself for someone he believes to be the enemy. Sam was always the more reasonable of the brothers; Dean may be the righteous man, but he sees the supernatural simply in black and white. If he believes Sam is a trickster, than he will most likely ignore his death. You can still repair the damage you have done, give Sam his memories back, destroy the wall, it is only a matter of time before he breaks it himself, without angelic assistance." Castiel looked hopefully at Zachariah, breathing heavily at the end of his rant.

Zachariah shook his head, "Castiel, you cannot hope to fight me, the time travel took a lot out of you, I will kill you."

Castiel looked at Zachariah defiantly.

"Than so be it, I have died for the Winchesters before, and I will not hesitate to do so again."

Zachariah moved faster than Dean thought possible, the silvery blade appearing in his hand.

As he buried it in Castiel's chest, the blue-eyed angel uttered one last word,

"Run."

And they did, running down the street, and into an alley, before realizing it was a dead end.

Zachariah appeared, blocking their exit.

He raised the blade, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Well, well. Zachariah's all grown up. You were barely a few millennia old when I left, and a hell of a lot better looking, I may add."

Zachariah spun around to face the figure standing behind him.

"What? You-you're dead, I killed you!"

Gabriel shrugged and twirled the silver blade in his hand.

"Guess again."

**AN- there! Done. hopefully no one abandoned this story after I killed Gabriel. oh well. **

**IMPORTANT!**

**Zachariah put up a wall, he didn't remove Sam's memories. I figured if Death cant remove memories, than a plain old angel probably can't either. **

**-Emma **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN hey, I'm back. Sorry that this took so long. I had writers block and then real life got in the way. I honestly lost all enthusiasm for this story, but im back now, and ready to write! **

**As per usual, my last chapter with all the thank-yous. **

**I want to thank my reviewers: **

**Kittyhawk09 **

**Souless666**

**Zexydemyx66**

**Kas3y **

**Marion Hood**

**Dani (guest) **

**DinoDina**

**Nimphidelle (my friend Casey, you should go read her stories) **

**The Child of Hades and Loki **

**Reese (guest) **

**The other guests **

**Cate98 **

**Winchestersfordawin **

**DaughterofNeptune313**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE READERS WHO HAVE STUCK WITH THIS STORY TILL THE VERY END. YOU ARE SO AMAZING. YOU DESERVE CAKE. SERIOUSLY. GO MAKE YOURSELF A CAKE. YOU DESERVE IT, MY FAITHFUL READERS. **

**Okay, honestly, I never expected this many people to review, follow and favorite. I was honestly surprised that you guys weren't scared away in the first chapter. Thank you all for making me feel that much better about my writing skills. You are all angels! (Except you're all human... I think.) Thank you so very much. **

**Soulless666- my reasoning was that if Zachariah removed the memories, it would basically destroy the very essence of Sam. **

**Okay, here's chapter 6. Wow. That's kinda crazy. This was originally going to be a two shot about an AU that popped into my head, now it's a full story with people that like it and, wow. **

**On a side note, please leave a review with a nickname for you guys, the readers. Calling you "the readers" is boring and unoriginal. Please help me come up with something.**

**Sorry for this overly long AN, and without further ado, I give you the final chapter of The Trickster's Son. **

**Chapter 6 **

**happily ever after (sort of)**

* * *

Zachariah gawked at the shorter man, still leaning leisurely against the wall.

"But, you're dead. I killed you." He said.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Wow, this ones bright."

Zachariah bristled at the comment. "I am your superior, I answer only to the archangels. You pathetic trickster." He spat the last word as if it were an insult. Zachariah seemed ready for another argument, but, to his surprise, Gabriel started laughing.

"You think that I should listen to YOU?"

Zachariah seemed to become mare angry with each word.

"You must be a lowly angel, for me to defeat you so easily." He spit.

Gabriel shook his head, bemused.

"The thing is, Zachy, I wasn't fighting then."

Zachariah glowered, "then fight me."

Gabriel laughed, a short laugh, devoid of any humor.

"Tell me, Zachariah, have you ever fought an archangel?"

"Gabriel?" Zachariah whispered, his eyes wide, showing more emotion than he ever had before in his multi millennia existence.

"The one and only." Gabriel replied.

Zachariah seemed to decide that it was a good moment to take off, because Gabriel reached out, fast as a snake, and grabbed the collar of his jacket in a fist.

"As much as I'd love to chat, I have some business to attend to. Goodbye."

Zachariah's eyes focused on a point behind the archangel, seeing his wings. All six of them spread out in a beautiful, yet terrifying, arc. Rows of glittering gold feathers shone in the sunlight. It was the last thing Zachariah saw before Gabriel's blade was driven into his stomach, up past his ribs, and into his heart. Killing him instantly.

* * *

The second Gabriel let Zachariah's corpse slide to the ground, Sam had him trapped in a hug, Sobbing quietly into his shoulder.

"Hey, kiddo, I missed you too." He said, gently hugging him back.

"Don't ever die again. Ever." Sam mumbled.

"Don't worry kiddo, I don't plan on it."

* * *

They all stood in Gabriel's kitchen, Sam was nodding slowly.

"I mean, there's only so much screwing around one can do. It's probably for the best." He sounded pained, like it hurt him to say it.

Gabriel smiled weakly. "I guess so, kiddo."

Sam pulled the shorter man into a hug,

"I'll miss you." He whispered.

"You won't even remember me." Gabriel whispered, raising one hand.

"Goodbye Gabriel," Sam said. "Stay safe."

Gabriel smiled, snapped his fingers, and disappeared.

* * *

**A motel **

**1992 **

Gabriel looked at the sleeping child. He had devoted the past 14 years of his life to raising him, and it didn't seem fair that it ended like this.

Zachariah appeared by the door, making his way towards Sam's sleeping form.

It's better this way. Gabriel reminded himself. This has to be done.

He stepped in front of Zachariah, angel blade in his hand.

"I don't think you want to do this."

He said, power thrumming through his veins, his voice holding the power of all the angels in heaven.

"Leave now."

Zachariah fled. He disappeared faster than Gabriel thought possible.

Sighing, Gabriel turned away. His work here was done.

* * *

**Springfield, Ohio **

**Present day **

Sam sat in the passenger seat of the impala, contemplating the hunt.

All had gone well, they had killed the trickster, he was gone.

Then why did Sam feel like something was off?

He shook off the feeling, leaning against the impala door.

Far off in the distance. A figure watched them leave, a single tear falling down his cheek.

* * *

**AN- wow. I thought that would never end. I think I made myself sad. What do you think? Please leave a review. **

**Emma out. **


	7. Epilogue

**AN- Guys, I'm back. Wow. I never expected this story to be so popular. This makes me so happy. Thank you so much you guys! **

**I apologize for the tears I caused with the last chapter, and for the epilogue. I'm so sorry. I read the reviews and I feel evil for making all of you guys sob for hours on end. I got a little teary eyed writing this, so yeah. Sorry. **

**Thanks to Dani, who left this idea in the reviews and it was so good that I decided to write an epilogue for it. Thank you!**

* * *

**Roughly five minutes away from Elysian Fields Hotel.**

* * *

Sam glanced at Dean, he was glaring at the road as he drove, breathing heavily.

"That bitch just left, no thank you, no nothing. Just, poof!"

Sam sighed, for some reason, it felt like he should be going back, helping Gabriel. He was fighting the devil for them, after all. Sam just couldn't get the image of that melancholy look that the trickster had on his face, just before he told them to run. Sighing again, Sam made up his mind.

"Dean, turn around."

Dean looked at him in total disbelief.

"Why? To help Gabriel? He's a dick. He deserves it."

Sam turned and looked dean in the eyes.

"Dean. Turn around."

Something in Sam's eyes made Dean sigh, turning the impala around.

* * *

Gabriel looked at Lucifer, his brother, his older brother that he had looked up to for centuries.

"Lucifer... you are my brother, and I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks."

Lucifer stared at him, obviously not used to his attitude. Of coarse, Lucifer still remembered the fledgling that followed him around and hung on to his every word.

"What did you say to me?"

Gabriel smirked,

"Look at yourself... Boo hoo, Daddy was mean to me, so I'm gonna smash up all his toys."

"Watch your tone." Lucifer snapped.

Gabriel mentally prepared himself while his copy talked. This is for Sam. He reminded himself.

"Play the victim all you want, but you and me, we know the truth. Dad loved you best, more than Michael, more than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So all of this is just a great big temper tantrum. Time to grow up."

Gabriel raised his blade. He knew he couldn't do it, he couldn't kill his brother. He had given Sam and Dean time to run, to get away. Gabriel knew, one of them wouldn't be leaving this room. And it was going to be him.

He had to laugh at the irony of it all. Dying for someone that didn't even remember why he cared. But Gabriel remembered. Time travel was funny that way, if you were the one that messed with that timeline, you would be aware of what happened. So here he was, sacrificing himself for the only family he actually cared about, who also happened to be the only family member that wouldn't know he cared.

Gabriel saw Lucifer turn, and felt the blade get shoved into his chest.

"Amateur hocus pocus. Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother" Lucifer said, his eyes level with Gabriel's.

Gabriel expected everything to fade out. He did not expect the crash of a door being flung open, and an outraged cry of "NO!"

The blade was carelessly removed from his chest, and Lucifer disappeared.

* * *

Sam raced forward, catching Gabriel as he slid to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lucifer disappear. But that didn't matter. Gabriel had just sacrificed himself for them, he ha been stabbed mercilessly by his brother.

"Stay with me, don't close your eyes." Sam whispered.

Gabriel smiled, looking up at him.

"Love you, kiddo."

Sam looked rather taken aback, "wait, what?"

Gabriel smiled at that, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Not like that." He said, still smiling.

Sam frowned at him, honestly confused. Gabriel lifted one hand, and Sam, seeming to get what he was trying to do, grabbed his wrist and held Gabriel's hand to his face. He touched two fingers to Sam's forehead, letting 14 years of memories flow into the younger Winchester.

Smiling softly, he looked up at Sam, "there you go kiddo. Stay safe, for me."

Gabriel slowly closed his eyes, the ghost of a smile still etched on his face.

Sam barely noticed the light that glowed from Gabriel, barely noticed the wings burned into the floor. He barely noticed as Dean gently lead him from the room, into the impala.

He stayed in a sort of trance until the next morning. When he woke up, he lay in the darkness, listening to Dean's breathing. Grieving for, not only Gabriel, but for the life he had lived before, and all that Gabriel had sacrificed for him.

**The End. **

**AN- god. That... That was beyond words. That took a little while to write, between my occasional breaks to try (and fail) to cheer myself up, and my sister Alice randomly deciding to play the Frozen soundtrack while I was writing Gabriel's death. **

**Another huge shout out to Dani for this idea.**

**Thank you for reading. **

**-Emma. **


End file.
